The Awakening of Katie II
by Shadow676
Summary: I don't know how you all like the other one but I finished this and can't wait to put this out.


The Awakening of Katie IITara crawled up to me and collapsed on the bed next to me. We hugged and tenderly kissed and licked each other. No words were spoken. No words were necessary. Tara and I had known each other our whole lives. We knew each others hopes and dreams. I realized at that moment that we were sole mates. We would be best friends and possibly lovers for the rest of our lives. We pulled the covers over us and fell asleep naked in each others knocked on my door and yelled get up. We both woke and realized we were naked. We jumped out of bed and scrambled for our clothes. Mom already had Michael up and dressed. We walked into the kitchen. Mom was cooking breakfast and barking orders on how the rest of the day would happen. "You have school tomorrow. We need to straighten the house up, wash clothes and you need to get yours and Michael's thing laid out for school. I have to work the evening shift. I want you to get your showers tonight and get to bed early so you can get up for school."Tara ate with us and then said bye. She left and went home. I started my chores and had most everything done by early afternoon. Mom left for work about 4:00. At 8:00 I told Michael that we better get ready for bed. Mom, Michael, and I had earlier discussed giving him a shower. She said "put a plastic trash bag over his casts and tape them down. Go put on your bathing suit and get in the shower and get him cleaned, dried, and dressed, then get your shower. We got the bags over his casts and I said wait here while I change. I went to my room and took off my clothes and put on my bath robe. When I got back to the bathroom I started the shower and removed Michael's clothes. He jokingly said "no fair Katie, I'm naked and your not." I looked at him for a few seconds, cocked my head and grinned. He already had a hard-on. I untied my robe and let it fall to the floor. I was standing in front of him completely naked. My breasts were almost a B-cup. Tiny golden brown pubic hairs now covered my pussy. I posed for him as he looked at me from head to toe, smiled and said, "Wow, very nice Katie". I turned and got in the shower. I helped Michael balance as he stepped into the shower. I got his hair wet and shampooed it while standing behind him. My breasts touching his back. My fingers where still filled with shampoo as I started washing the rest of him. One hand moving down each side of him as I washed his arms, chest, and stomach. I reached back up to his head for more shampoo and continued. I turned him sideways and washed between his legs. He parted his legs and I could tell with out looking he still had a hard-on. I stroked him a few times much to his delight while I slid my other hand down his ass cheeks moving my middle finger past his asshole. He puckered up a little but allowed me to finish. I rinsed the soap from his body and switched places with him. I shampooed and conditioned my hair while giving him a front view of my body which I could tell he was enjoying immensely. He watched my tits bounce while I dug my fingers into my scalp and rubbed in the shampoo. I ran my soapy hands over and around my tits, squeezing them and pinching my nipples. I watched Michael's eyes, he couldn't get enough. I slid my hand and fingers in-between my legs and around my ass cheeks and stroked myself a few times. I turned to the shower head giving him a view from behind as I rinsed the soap off my body. I shut the water off and stepped out. I toweled myself dry with Michael watching intently. I wrapped the towel around my hair turban style. I took another dry towel and dried his upper body. I placed the towel over his head and rubbed fast to dry his hair. Michael was getting another eye full. I could feel my tits jiggling up and down. I knelt on one knee and started drying his feet. I worked my way up to his crotch. He spread his legs for me as I ran a towel covered hand between his legs up his ass crack. I looked at his still hard penis. I had a close up view as my head was only a few inches away from it. I was working up the nerve to put it in my mouth. I moved the towel around and took hold of him and stroked it while drying it. I put the towel down and continued stroking. I looked up into Michaels face and saw that look of bliss. I put my other knee down on the floor and sat on my heels. I slid my thumb and finger down to the end of his shaft and moved my mouth forward to taste him with my tongue. There was no taste at all, I moved forward again and placed the head of his cock on my tongue and closed my lips around it. I felt Michael relax and moan. I remembered back to when Megan gave him his first blowjob I could see her cheeks bulge from her tongue moving around his cock. I touched as much of him as I could; I circled around it while sliding up and down. He was moving his hips slowly back and forth while moaning in short bursts. I knew he was getting close to cuming. He rose up on his toes and I knew this was it. He said, "Katie I'm cum…" he suddenly stopped breathing he put his cast hand on the back of my head and thrust his cock deep into my mouth. I felt the cum hit the roof of my mouth. It surprised me by how hot it was. Another shot of cum hit the back of my throat and I started to gag. I took him out of my mouth as another stream hit my cheek just below my eye. I continued to gag as I milked the rest of the cum out of him. I thought I was going to throw up so I lifted the toilet seat and spit out all of his cum. I gagged a couple more times and looked up at him a said "sorry, this was my first blowjob". He said, "Don't be sorry, it felt real good Katie. Thanks". "One day I'll return the favor". I cleaned my face up and got him dressed for bed. Monday morning came early. I scrambled around to get everything ready. Brandon's mom gave us a ride to school. When we got to school most of the kids knew what happened but we still had to tell the story a couple of times. Principal Johnson stopped Michael and I in the hallway and we followed him to his office. He told us the procedure we would use. When Michael needed to use the bathroom I would be paged over the PA system to report to the office. I would go into the boy's bathroom with Michael while Principal Johnson would stand guard outside. 15 minutes before the first lunch period Michael and I would go to the cafeteria and get our food and I would feed him in the teachers lounge in semi privacy. I told him that Tara helps me feed Michael and he arranged for her to eat lunch with of the students put two and two together and realized Michael needed help using the bathroom. The PA crackled to life mid morning. The office assistant said "Mrs. Breland, I need Katie to report to the office" she said OK into thin air. She looked at me and nodded to the door. As I got up I heard a couple of giggles come from behind me. I was embarrassed and a tear ran down my cheek. Mrs. Breland saw my tear and shot a stare at the class that only a veteran teacher of 30 years could master. That stare could have stopped Frankenstein dead in his tracks. Tara filled me in at lunch as to what was said after I left the room. She glared at the class and said that she and the rest of the teachers would not tolerate any teasing or giggling. If she witnessed any, she promised to make the entire class miserable and she said with her thirty years of experience she knew how to make fourteen year olds miserable. She also informed the class that when I returned she would stop teaching and the class would look at there desks and not make eye contact with me. It worked rather well, when I opened the door to return to class I expected more giggles, but the room was quiet and no one was looking at me. Mrs. Breland smiled and said "Take your seat Katie" and she returned to teaching. Fifteen minutes before lunch Tara and I were release from class to get our lunch. Michael and Principal Johnson were waiting when we got there. He informed the cafeteria staff as to what was going on and Tara and I loaded our trays with extra food for Michael. He then escorted us to the teachers lounge. We said thank you and he left. The room was empty and we went to a table in the corner. Tara had a good idea. She told Michael to sit at the corner of the table and we sat one on each side of him. We began to eat. We used our forks to feed Michael. I open a milk carton and put a straw in it so Michael could get a drink anytime he wanted. Mrs. Breland and two other teachers came into the room and saw Tara and I feeding Michael. They came over and patted him on the shoulder and told me that I was lucky to have such a good brother. I said "Yes maam, he's my knight-in-shining-armor." Michael thought back to his blowjob and almost choked, we got a good laugh out of it. Five minutes before the final bell Tara and I were released to go to Michael's class to help him with his books. He didn't need help between classes; the teachers just assigned a student to carry his books. The three of us walked down the hall with our arms full of books toward the front door. Three girls from one of Michael's classes were walking in the opposite direction. All three of them said in unison, "Hi Michael" and giggled. Michael said "Hi". When we went past them I leaned to Michael's ear and whispered "Wet panties" he said "Do you really think so?" I nodded and said "Ya, I pretty sure". I think he enjoyed all of the inside information about girls that I was giving settled down into a routine. If mom left us alone I would jack-off Michael in the morning and again after we got home from school and sometimes when we went to bed. Every day after the first day when we went to pick up our lunches the cafeteria workers had "Special" things for Michael like chocolate milk and special deserts. As he walked to the teachers lounge with his girl's, one on each side, Michael would say. "It's good to be the king". The following week Michael had his casts removed. His arms and fingers would need a lot of rehab. He was ordered by the doctor to exercise his arms and hands as much as possible. His left hand was sore from lack of use, but his right hand still hurt when he bent his fingers. He didn't like to bend them. I smiled when I thought of a good exercise he could do. That night when he got into bed I came into his room and started giving him a hard time about exercising his hand. I told him with a smile that he needed a good reason to exercise. I then climbed on his bed with my PJ's on and strattled him putting my pussy directly on his cock. I pulled my shirt off, grabbed his hands and put them on my tits and said "now squeeze." He smiled and did what his big sister told him to do. It was painful but he kept squeezing. As a reward, I would grind my pussy in to his crotch. When his squeezing slowed down I stopped the lap dance. We were having fun. It wasn't really sexual in nature, it just felt good. We just finished supper, I cleaned up the kitchen and I went to the front door to see if Brandon was on his porch. It was hot for an early September day. Brandon was sitting on his porch swing waiting for me. Every day after supper I would walk over to Brandon's porch and sit with him on the swing. We would pet lightly and kiss. Last night I got brave and when we kissed good night, I put my arms around him and squeezed his ass cheeks while pushing my crotch into his.I ran to my room to change into something sexy. I removed my school shirt and looked in the mirror at my tits. I was ready for a 34-B bra. I was on the last hook of my 32-A. It was a tight fit and I had to reach into my bra to reposition my tits. Some of my tit kinda poked out the middle, I thought it looked sexy. I decided on a button up shirt that I could leave an extra button unbuttoned so Brandon could sneak a peak at my quickly growing tits. As I walked across the street I wondered if he was thinking of me while he lay alone in his bed last night. I know I was thinking of him as I brought myself to an orgasm. I wondered what would happen tonight. Brandon was sitting on the swing with just a pair of cut-off jeans on. He looked real good with his shirt off. I said "Hi Brandon" as I bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. His eyes darted to my tits for a quick look. When he looked at my eyes he knew I had caught him. I just smiled. I sat down along side him on the swing. He put his left arm around me and we kissed, his right hand squeezed my thigh with his index finger touching my pussy. I instantly perked up and I felt a flood of heat between my legs. I swung my arm around him and dug my fingernails lightly into the far side of his waist and slowly scratched across his chest toward his nipple. I retracted my claws and rubbed his chest and nipple with my palm. We broke our kiss, and I once again folded my legs under me and laid my head on his shoulder. After a minute or so I looked up at him and beckoned for him to kiss me. As he kissed me his right hand went to my stomach. His thumb massaged the underside of my breast. I wanted him to touch and message my breast. I wanted to feel and touch his body. It was risky; his parents could walk onto the porch and catch us. I needed to find a place to be alone with him. Friday afternoon when I came through the door from school mom said the neighbor had called and wanted me to baby sit tonight. Perfect! I said to myself, they had a one year old who would sleep through the night and I could invite Brandon over. I asked mom what time they wanted me. She said six. I called Brandon and told him that I couldn't come over and sit on the swing with him. That I would be babysitting, but, if he wanted he could come over and sit with me. He didn't hesitate, I told him to be there about 6:30. I arrived promptly at 6:00, they gave me the standard instructions and list of phone numbers and left. I went to check on the baby and found her fast asleep.I started putting my plan to seduce Brandon into action. I went into the bathroom to freshen up. I removed my shirt and bra. I lightly misted my chest and stomach with a strawberry flavored perfume. I smiled to my self knowing Brandon would be spending a lot of time there. I folded up my bra and tucked it into the bottom of my purse. I pulled my low cut shirt over my head and looked into the mirror. Perfect! I could just barely make out the outline of my nipples. I sat on the couch and waited. I heard his footsteps as he walked on the porch. My heart started to beat faster. When he knocked I jumper up fixed my shirt and opened the door. I whispered, "Hi Brandon, come on in" I put my finger to my lips and said "Shhhh the baby is sleeping. I put my arms around his neck pressed my tits into his chest and kissed him for a long second. I stepped back to allow him to get a good look at me. His eyes were glued to my breasts. My nipples had hardened and were poking at the fabric of my shirt. His eyes opened wider, I watched his nostrils flare as he took in a deep breath. I look down at his crotch and saw it bulging. I smiled, Brandon had a hard-on for me.I took his hand and led him to a large sofa chair with a low back. I sat him down and I sat down on his lap being careful not to sit on his bulge I sat so my back was to his left arm so that his right hand would be free to roam. (Yes guys, this is what us girls are thinking about when we're daydreaming) I put my arms around his neck to get them out of his way as I kissed him. It was natural for him to put his hand on my side. He stroked me running his hand up my side. I felt his hand twitch when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He stroked my ribs as he moved his hand back down to my waist until he found the hem of my shirt. He dug his fingers under the fabric and touched my bare stomach. He let it sit there, I guess to see if I would react negatively. After a few seconds he began stroking my bare stomach in small circles with his fingertips. This was causing a flood of excitement in my body. His thumb nudged the bottom of my breast. I stuttered as I tried to exhale. We began to kiss as he brought his hand over my breast. I moaned into his mouth. I broke our kiss. I was panting hard as I dug my face into his neck. His fingers were spread out covering my entire breast. He squeezed lightly and slowly closed his fingers; bring them together where they met at my nipple. My mouth was wide open and I was breathing hard, heavy, hot breaths into his neck. Brandon opened his hand again to cover my whole breast and again slowly brought his fingers together as they met at my nipple. He stroked me this way over and over, I shuttered each time his fingertips tweaked my nipple. Tara's touch was soft but nothing compared to Brandon's. He seemed experienced at this. I wondered if my breast was the first one he had touched. I was so horny! My pussy was wet with all the will power I could muster, I put my feet on the floor and pulled away from him and stood up. We looked at each other, both of us breathing deeply. the bulge in his pants told me he was enjoying himself. I smiled as I realized that my fantasy was coming true. With all the grace and class I could find, I crossed my arms and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I slowly raised it up pausing before I exposed my breasts and then in one clean motion pulled it over my head. I stood there for a moment and let him fill his eyes. This was the first time he had seen them. His eyes opened wider as he smiled. I went back to him and placed one knee on each side of his legs facing him I sat down on his lap centering my pussy on his bulge. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on my side just above my hips. It tickled as he ran his fingers up and put both of his hands on my tits. He massaged them, feeling their fullness and then he started doing that thing again.. He slowly moved his fingertips on both of my tits until they met at my nipples I let out a low squeal and started grinding my pussy into his cock. I grabbed his head and ran my fingers through his hair and arched my back bring my hard nipples within range of his lips. He took it from there. He kissed each nipple and place one in his mouth and sucked and licked on it. His hand was busy rolling my other nipple in his fingers. I continued to slowly grind my pussy into his cock. It wasn't enough, I wanted more.I stood up again and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He leaned forward and I slipped it over his head. I admired his rock hard chest. His six pack AB muscles were very prominent. He had a line of hairs growing from below his navel and extended down disappearing into his jeans. I put my hands on his knees, spread them apart and knelt down. My hands went to his chest; I ran my fingertips in the grooves between his AB muscles. I spread my hands around his nipples and slowly closed in until they met at his nipples just as he had done to me. I tweaked each of his nipples with my fingers. He closed his eyes and sighed. I guess he liked it. I lightly scratched my claws from his nipples down and on to his hips and started rubbing his bulge through his pants. I knew from my experience with Michael that Brandon couldn't take much of this. I went to his belt and undid it, I undid the button and dug my fingers into the sides and Brandon lifted up off the chair and allowed me to remove them. I rubbed his cock through his boxers for a couple of seconds. His head was pushed back into the chair, his eyes were closed and he was enjoying himself. I put my fingers into the elastic of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, when his cock sprang free it pointed toward his navel and levitated slightly above his stomach. I wasn't concerned with size but it was bigger than Michaels. I held him with my fingers and thumb and squeezed, milking him a couple of times. I placed his cock on my tongue and closed my lips around it. I knew if this was Brandon's first blowjob and he was like Michael this wouldn't take long. I swirled around and touched as much of him as my tongue would allow while sliding my lips up and down. He was panting hard, I could hear his breathing. I looked up to him so I could watch his expression. He was watching me and smiled when our eyes met. He had his hands on the back of my head and I knew that when he was about to cum that he would thrust his cock as far as he could into my mouth as Michael had done. This time I was ready. His breathing became irregular; he held his breath in short sperts. He moaned and lifted his feet off the floor and pushed my head down as far as it would go. I began drinking and swallowing as each shot of hot cum hit my mouth. He released his grip after four or five sperts and I lifted my mouth off of him stroking slowly as the last dribble ran down his shaft. I increase my squeeze pressure and slowed down. I watch Brandon and I saw that look of pure satisfaction on the face. He looked at me and we smiled at each watched me as I moved my mouth back to his soft cock and I cleaned the rest of his cum with my lips. I leaned forward giving him a bear-hug and put my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and after about 5 minutes I felt a twitch on my breast. I realized that his soft cock was coming back to life. I sat up on my knees and I watched in amazement. It was hanging down pointing at me between his legs, then it started moving up and getting larger. It was getting higher and higher, and then flopped over and was levitating again just above his stomach. It was amazing; I looked at Brandon like I had just witnessed a miracle. I wanted to take our relationship one final step. I stood up and unsnapped my shorts and watched Brandon's face as I let them fall to the floor. I stood there and let him see me in just my white bikini panties. He was slumped down in the chair looking at me with unblinking eyes. I slid my hands inside my panties and slid them to the floor. I rubbed my breasts and slid my hands down and stroked my loins. Brandon took in a deep breath as his nostrils flared. I strattled him again and this time we were both naked. I put my arms around his neck and tenderly kissed his cheek; I moved to his ear and gently bit it. I whispered, "I want you inside me…I'm a virgin…please let me be in control." Brandon whispered, "I love you… I would never hurt you." I was very wet and knew this would help as I put him in me. I reached between my legs and found him. He moaned as I guided him to my opening. I felt his cock against my pussy and I slowly rocked him in and out. It was an incredible feeling. Megan had told me about my hymen and said when hers was broken it hurt for just a few seconds and then after the pain faded it was the most pleasurable thing she ever knew. I rested his cock against my virginity and took in several deep breaths. I looked at Brandon and knew his instinct was telling him to drive his cock deep inside me and plant his seed. It was taking all of his will power to grant my request. I held my breath and grit my teeth together and with all my strength plunged down on him. Our moans were in unison. I squeezed his head to my breast and let out a low whimper. I rested there and absorbed the pain. Brandon's fingernails dug into my back. I slowly moved back up out of him. The pain faded as the ecstasy of him sliding inside me took over. Tara's tongue was an incredible feeling be it could not touch the area of my pussy that Brandon's cock was touching. Our higher brain functions shut down as we were driven by instinct. I started riding up and down on him; his moaning was coming from deep in his chest. I could feel the incredible strength in his hands as they lifted my body in and out of him. The plateau of pleasure was indescribable. Our bodies functioned as one. I was losing control as my pussy started to contract in pulses. Brandon thrust his hips up with incredible force. I felt the warmth of his cum flood inside me. My pussy muscles contracted several times as I collapsed on his chest. My heart was aching, my undying love was his. We rested until our breathing returned to several minutes Brandon whispered, "We better get cleaned up." I stood slowly as he slid out of me on somewhat shaky knees and gathered our clothes. When I stood he picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom. He set me down and when I saw him a realized that I was bleeding. I was embarrassed, turned away from him and started to blush. He reached for me and held me in his arms and said, "Don't be embarrassed …I understand what happened… thank you for giving me your virginity… I…I was a virgin until tonight too." He hugged me and we kissed. We got ourselves cleaned up and dressed. Before we left the bathroom he stroked my breasts from behind and whispered in my ear. "That was the most pleasurable thing I have ever done. Thank you." Tara came over Saturday for a sleepover. I was still floating around the house because of the night before. Tara noticed right away something was different. She asked Michael, "What's with Katie"? Michael said, "I don't know, she's been like that all day". She looked at me out of the top of her eyes and said "Katie, what's going on!" I hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Tara, I'm not a virgin anymore" she pulled away from me and put her hand over her open mouth and said, "Brandon? Katie, you shameless hussy! Tell me all about it." We went up to my room and I swore her to secrecy. I told her in great detail about the night before and about the incredible feelings that I had. I told her how tender and gentle Brandon was. I spoke of my hymen and told her the pain quickly passed. Tara hugged me and said she was happy for me and she hopes she can look at Brandon without giggling. I punched her in the arm and said you better not! Mom left for work around 4 and left us pizza money. Tara was cuddled up to Michael, they were kissing and hugging as we watched a couple of movies then Tara and I went to my room about 10. I was spooned up next to her playing with her nipple when I heard Michael's bedroom door close. About a minute later Tara turned around and took a deep breath and asked "Would you be mad if I went and talked to Michael for a little bit? I jokingly said "why Tara, you shameless hussy" She hugged me and said nothing. I asked her," Tara are you asking for my permission to make love with my brother? "She said "yes". I hugged her again and said "you better treat him good" and I kissed her. She got up and tiptoed to the door and I whispered "wait!" I jumped up and got my strawberry flavored perfume and told Tara to lift up her shirt. I gave her a couple of squirts, giggled and jumped back in bed. I heard a light tap on Michael's door and heard the door open and close. I laid there slowly stroking my pussy thinking of what they were doing in the next room. About an hour later I heard my door open and close and Tara silently crawled into bed. I rolled over and said, "Tell me everything." She sighed and put her arms around my neck and said, "Oh Katie, it was wonderful." She said they did everything. He licked on her pussy and she gave him a blowjob and when they did it she was sitting on top. Tara and I had both lost our virginity within 24 hours of each other. Michael was on light duty and wasn't allowed to pickup books or a food tray. Tara and I fed him for three more weeks until he went back to the doctor. I continued my nightly visit to his room to help him "exercise." After a couple of weeks of squeezing my boobs he gabbed me put me on the bed and lay on top of me and started hugging me. It was apparent he wanted more. I pulled his hair with both my hands and pushed his head up until I could look him in the eyes. I said, "Michael, I love you and I enjoy playing with you but I don't want you inside me, do you understand?" He looked a little rejected and said "OK Katie, but I still owe you something." He reached up and grabbed my hands and interlocked my fingers and pinned them to the bed. Even with his sore hands he was still stronger than me. He bent down and flicked my nipple with his tongue. He was sucking and licking while watching my face contort into all sorts of strange looks. He left my nipples and kissed my stomach lower and lower steadily moving down while still watching my face. He started pulling my panties off. I sternly said "Michael!" he looked at me and said, "I can't lick your pussy with them on. I sighed and let him pull them off. He spread my legs and lifted them in the air as his tongue got to my pussy. His tongue was fast. He was licking my thigh and quickly touched my clit for about a quarter of a second. By the time I squealed he was licking inside me. He licked there for a few seconds and quickly went back to my clit again. I squealed and he was gone, back to my pussy. I found this exciting not knowing when he would quickly go to my clit. Every time he went to my clit it would surprise me and I would squeal. Suddenly he went back to my clit and stayed there licking quickly and sucking. My orgasm came to me so fast that I screamed and squeezed his head in my thighs. I was panting as Michael came up and lay at my side. I said "Oh god, that was incredible. Thank you." He said, "It was my pleasure, I really do appreciate you helping me out when I had my casts on." Not thinking I said, "How did Tara keep from screaming?" he said with a puzzled look on his face, "Did she tell you everything?" I realized my mistake and smiled,"Ya, pretty much everything". I grinned and gave him a hug and kiss. The trial had started against the three men that attacked us. A police officer came to our house with subpoenas for Michael and me to testify in court. Brandon had also received one. Mom drove us downtown to the courthouse. We were escorted into a waiting room just outside the courtroom. A policeman came into the room and escorted me into the courtroom. The judge had cleared the gallery because I was a minor. The jury was sitting on the side of the room facing everyone. There were nine women and 5 men. I saw the men that attacked me. They all had short haircuts and were clean shaven and wore suits. There were four policemen sitting behind them and there were also three more sitting in chairs by the jury. The chair I sat in was right next to the jury. After swearing me in. The lawyer asked me questions about the day I was attacked and what they did to me I told them the story and that they ripped my swim suit. He opened a bag and brought my suit and shirt to me and asked if these were mine. When I saw the suit tears ran down my face but I didn't cry. The clip was broken and one of the straps was ripped off and he held the shirt up by the shoulders. It was almost unrecognizable as a shirt. I said yes that's mine. He asked if I saw the people that attacked me, I said yes and pointed to the three men and said them three. He then asked if anyone of them assaulted my person. The tears started flowing again and there lawyer tried to object but the judge overruled him and told me to continue and answer the question. I told them that the man sitting on the left. Put his finger in me. He asked me if I bit any one. I said yes and pointed him out. He then asked if I scratched any one. I said yes and pointed him out. The lawyer said, "No more questions your honor" and sat down. The judge asked me how I was doing and if I wanted a break. I told him I was fine and I wanted to get this over with. The other lawyer stood and the judge said that special procedures were in place because I was a minor. The lawyer asked me, have you ever flirted with anybody? The other lawyer said "object, irrelevant" the judge said "sustained. Next question" …Do you have a boyfriend? "Object" the judge hit his gavel on his table and warned him in a very stern voice not to ask me any more personal questions. He paged thru a tablet he was holding and said no further questions and sat down and shook his head at the three men. The judge smiled at me and said "thank you, you may leave." I went back into the waiting room and Michael was called in to testify. Then it was Brandon's turn. As we were leaving I saw Sara the CSI from the hospital. She said the trial was almost open and shut. Sara said my teeth marks matched his bite mark perfectly and the blood from under my fingernails also matched. She smiled and said, "We got'em, there going to jail for a long time thanks to you. Mom got a phone call about a week later and said that they were all found guilty and sentenced to prison. I was pleased. One weekend night when I was in the summer before my senior year of high school, the four of us talked about the day at the pool when Megan brought the pool to a stop with her bikini. We all had a laugh when I told them I thought every one was looking at my bathing suit that some how came loose. I looked at Tara and said, "Lets do it" she said "What" I said "lets go to the mall and get a couple of drop dead string bikinis and put on a show." The guys were all for it. The next day we went to the mall and found some suits. I picked out a bright white suit that looked good with my dark complexion and sun tan and Tara got a hot pink that really looked hot. We drove to the pool about 15 minutes after the session and I super model walked in with Brandon next to me and Michael next to Tara. Just as we guessed the pool came to a stop and everyone looked at us. I saw our 13 year old neighbor Carol standing at the edge of the pool in a two piece suit. I had a bout of d? vu, I remembered me stand in almost the same spot a few years ago and what it meant to me when Megan stopped and said hi. I said "Hi Carol" She turned and looked at our suits, her mouth dropped open. She said "Hi Katie, Tara, …MMMMiii" She looked at Michael and Brandon's faces, a dreamy look came over her. Her eyes dropped down to Michael's rock hard AB muscles and chiseled chest. She began to squirm and squeeze her legs together. Poor thing, she was losing her concentration. All she could do was squeal and jumped into the pool. I whispered to Michael, "wet panties" he chuckled. I looked at the pool and we had done it!Every male over the age of ten was looking at us and every girl over the age of ten was looking at Michael and Brandon. I scratched Brandon's rock hard AB's with my claws and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he picked me up in his arms and ran and jumped into the deep end of the has fully recovered from his injuries. He is stronger now than he was before we were attacked. Brandon and Michael have become best friends. Brandon won the state wrestling championship in our senior year of high school. I can't begin to tell you how good he looks. He is a hunk. Michael also was in wrestling and is a chiseled specimen. Tara and I ran track all through high school and our bodies were almost identical. We both were 5' 4" 105lbs 36C-23-34. Michael and I love each other. We never sexually touched each other after the trial. Oh sure we would playfully touch each other, I would grab the bulge in his pants or he would playfully pinch my tit but that was it. Tara and I are a different story. Occasionally Michael and Brandon would go hunting or fishing for the weekend and Tara and I would spend the weekend together. I am now 23 years old as I put this story to pen. Brandon, Tara, Michael and I have just graduated from college. Brandon and Michael have a degree in chemical engineering and are working for a large chemical company. Tara has a degree in business and I'm an electrical engineer. Brandon & I and Michael & Tara will be married tomorrow in a double ceremony. We are their Best Man and Maid of Honor and they are ours. Life is good…


End file.
